Punishment
by kewljewl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are out on a job. Their enemy is the worst person possible. NaLu! They both die.


**Author's Note**

Been a while, but I'm back with another NaLu oneshot. Yes, they do both die. My sentence structure in this is really weird so I apologize for that but do enjoy. I tried! I'm actually not sure how this will turn out... just hoping for the best! Whether you like it or not, review please? M'kay enough of me, have fun!

"Fairy Tail? Ha, I'll beat you to pulp." The enemy was a short, skinny man. A smile of malice covered his face as his eyes twinkled with a crazed excitement for the upcoming battle. This was the "fearsome" magician we had been sent to capture. His bloodshot eyes flicked past me, twitching insanely, stopping on my partner, Lucy. His smile deepened, licking his lips as his eyes shrinked to slits. Lifting his twitching hands, they started to glow gold with magic power.

"Lucy, get back!" I instinctively yelled, jumping in front of her, holding out an arm protectively, the other clenched in a fist, prepared for battle. He cackled shrilly, trembling with sour amusement, reaching his hands out while cradling a sphere of magic power. As his magic power increased in a bright flash, he suddenly… disappeared…?

"Wrong choice," a husky yet sweet voice came from behind me. Eyes widening, I whipped around in surprise. Lucy stood, feet spread apart, one arm dangling loosely, the other carrying a knife. Her fingers wrapped loosely around the hilt, the blade millimeters from slicing her cheek. She grinned arrogantly, an expression that had never crossed her face once.

_Lu…cy…?_

Not a single one of her features had changed. If I closed my eyes, I could see her, smiling, yelling, crying. I could see her apartment, a perfect recollection of each object and feature. But this wasn't one of those days. It was a nightmare. Lucy strutted forward, tossing up the knife. It glinted in the sun as it quickly spun in perfect circles, stopping momentarily at its height, the tip pointing up at the sky as if to pierce the clouds before falling back towards the earth. The hilt landed softly in Lucy's hand as reached out and grasped it, stopping its descent. With her empty hand, she flicked aside her hair, chuckling softly. Was that even Lucy anymore?

"I kill you." The horrifying words came from Lucy's mouth, with her voice. How many times had she yelled my name with that voice? He could see her running towards him, waving as she yelled happily. And now. . . Clenching my fists I stared at her, jaw trembling. Instinctively, I took an unsteady step back, staring at Lucy with wide eyes. But this wasn't Lucy anymore.

_I'm right here, Natsu._

This was the _enemy._ Clenching my jaw, I swung my right fist forward, aiming for her stomach. And yet, I couldn't do it. Mere centimeters of air stood between us, but I couldn't bear to bring myself to move those couple centimeters. My fist trembled, fingernails digging into the palm of my hand. I couldn't do it. This might be the enemy, but it was also _Lucy._

"What's wrong? Salamander." I snapped to attention at the nickname. She never spoke like that. She never called me that. He was mocking me. He knew just how much power he had over me now and it thrilled him. An insane smile of happiness spread across her face. Her soft features distorted. He had turned Lucy into something different, had soiled her personality and who she is as a person. Unforgivable.

But just as I was about to thrust my fist forward, the knife came down. It didn't hurt much, I was used to pain. Instead, it was the shock that froze me. Despite all the damage Lucy had done to me over the years, she'd never done anything actually serious. When I was hurt, she came running. She cried tears for me. But now she wasn't here. Her body was no longer hers.

_Lucy… I… I…!_

Close your eyes, I told myself, see the enemy. And there he was, right there. When I next opened my eyes I saw him. Rushing forward, I jumped up and kicked at his torso. Something cracked as he cried out. But when I had made contact, my illusion had faded. Those were Lucy's bones, Lucy's cry of pain. My body froze in the utter despair of what I had just done. No matter what sweet lies I told myself, I couldn't mess with the image of Lucy in my mind.

Crouching down on the ground, I stared wide-eyed at the dirt, dark spots appearing from my tears. I wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt Lucy. Yet, that was my fault, or was it? Was it really my fault for kicking her or his fault for taking over her? If I continued fighting him, Lucy could die. I didn't want to fight her. Yet if I don't, I'd probably die. And then he'd kill Lucy. My body trembled. I didn't know what I should do. After all, I was supposed to be an idiot. And yet, every single time before, I had followed my heart and my instincts to do what was right. But now?

_It's okay. _

His cackling laughter burst out in front of me. His voice was indistinguishable from Lucy's. There were times when Lucy wasn't at her best. She was mean and cruel hearted. But she was also nicer than anyone else. She cared about me and trusted me. She fed me and had a nice place to stay too. We made a pretty good team.

Time and time again Lucy had trusted herself to me. And now she was doing the same. What would she want me to do? Of course. Deep in my heart, I knew the answer. But I didn't want to accept it. I refused to accept it. Burying the thought deep, I pretended that it had never even crossed my mind. But as I stood there, I wondered what Lucy would do if our positions were switched. She'd hold out her arms to me and smile while saying-

"Natsu…" My body froze as I heard her utter my name. Slowly I forced myself to look up. A smile danced upon her face. She looked so happy but I knew she was bracing herself for what was to come.

"Tch, that damn bitch." An evil smile spread across my face. Yes. Yes. He was the enemy. It didn't matter that he looked like Lucy. I would beat him to death. Even if I heard Lucy cry out in pain, it was him. Stumbling forward, I started to chuckle softly. As I approached Lucy, I saw the confusion and fear in her eyes. No, in _his_ eyes. Yes, it was _his_ body now.

My body swung into action. No thoughts ran through my mind as I slammed my fist into his cheek. As I swung at his hip, toppling his balance. As I crushed his back. As I brutally battered his body. Blood flew. Bones cracked. Even when he stopped screaming, I continued on, craze filling my eyes. Even through the blur of my tears, I didn't stop.

_How can it be okay? I… I can't live without you… Lucy…_

When I finally tired, the sun was low in the sky. Blood covered the ground and his body. No. It was _her _body. Lucy's. Sense returned to me as I stared horrified at the twisted body before me. Lucy's golden hair was stained with the red of her blood. Her limbs were contorted and twisted past their normal ability. All I could do was stare, unable to even muster tears again. Her blood dripped from my fists. Upon my white scarf, flapping in the wind was painted a pattern in her blood. What… had I done?

He was a monster for making me do such a thing. But it was my choice. My body. Forever imprinted into my memory was the feeling of her bones breaking underneath me. Of her warm blood pouring over my hands. Of her abrasive shrieks of pain. Of her tears upon my skin.

My knees weakened as I stared at the setting sun, the color of her blood. A mixture of blood and dirt smeared across my legs as I collapsed onto the ground. Right here would be my end, laying upon her blood I had forced from her body, clothes soaked in it. Next to her body, mangled by me. There was no more urge in me. This was my punishment. And as I watched the darkening sky, I ignored my growling stomach. I ignored my parched throat. This would be my end. A slow suffering in exchange for the painful death I had given her.

To overcome those who are strong, hopeless situations was to abandon your humanity. If that's what it took, I didn't want to fight anymore. To reach the ultimate pinnacle of strength was to throw everything away in the process. It that's what it took, I didn't want to get stronger. To be the ultimate, was to cause others to throw away their humanity. I didn't want that. Even though we're all the same, we can never understand each other until the brink of death. But what use was that?

I lay in silence, curled up against Lucy, and closed my eyes. This was my punishment. I heard voices from far away. None approached. Good. That's good. For this is my end. But even before my physical death, my soul had long since already died.

_Natsu… You didn't have to. I already forgave you._


End file.
